Apologies
by naruzgirl4evahz
Summary: He is the hokage, she is Konoha's head medic-nin but they both have a secret the same secret now they will share that secret with each other


Apologies

The head medic-nin of Konoha slowly made her way to the Hokage's office with butterflies in her stomach. "_Hokage..."_ She thought with a smile as she remembered the annoying little idiot her teammate now hokage used to be.

_ "You're such a loser" Sasuke stated as he walked away._

_ "What'd you say Uchiha?"_

_ "Don't talk to my Sasuke-kun that way! CHAAAAAAAA!" Sakura Screamed as she slapped Naruto upside the head._

_ "So, Naruto. Do I seem more like a woman to you now?" A 16 year old Sakura Haruno asked her now best friend seductively._

_ "Nah, you haven't changed one bit!" Also 16 years old Naruto Uzumaki replied obviously missing the hint the girl of his dreams had just sent him._

_ "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. You shouldn't use Jutsu like that any more, either. That Jutsu is too weak! Behold my new and improved Sexy-Jutsu! Here I go!"_

_**BAM!**_

_ "You Idiot! Grr! On the inside you haven't grown at all! Don't make me kick your ass when I've only seen you for two minutes after not seeing you at all for two frigging years! What about my sparkling admiration of you? You should be sad!" Sakura screamed after punching Naruto._

_ "As I thought, Sakura-Chan hasn't changed at all. Actually I think she's even more violent than before." Naruto muttered under his breath as Sakura shook him by his collar._

"_Did you say something?" _

Sakura was so caught up in her flashbacks that she didn't notice she was outside Naruto's office, immediately she wanted to turn away to run and never come back. _**"NO DON'T YOU DARE CHIKEN OUT NOW! Today's the day we apologize for everything and tell Naruto we love him! CHAAAAAAAA!" **_Her inner self raged, but she was right. Today was the day Sakura would tell Naruto She loved him in hope he still did her!

There was a knock at the door as Naruto was finishing his last bit of paperwork for the day. "Come in," he called looking down at his desk only to look up when he heard the familiar sound of his most pressious person's high-heeled boots. As he did so a huge Cheshire grin spread across his face, a smile which was only deserving of those beautiful yet nervous looking emerald eyes. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He exclaimed trying not to jump out of his seat to go and hug her because well... that would result in a chakura instanced fist to the face.

"Uh, m mm... hi Naruto," Sakura almost whispered nervously while shifting from left to right. "Naruto I need to tell you something really important...," she mumbled while looking at her feet.

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong? Sai and Sasuke aren't being asses again are they? I swear this time I'm gonna beat th..."

"No Naruto, it's nothing like that! It's,...it's... I'M SORRY! I'm sorry Naruto that I've been nothing but cruel to you all these years, you don't deserve to be treated that way! AND, and, and... I LOVE YOU!" Sakura yelled as if she had lost all control of her mouth. She looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes as he stood there mouth gaped open, when he quickly recovered.

"S, SA, Sakura-ch, Chan... I love you too! I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember." He confessed face beat red while looking tenderly into Sakura's tear stained eyes. Sakura's pained expression slowly turned into a smile as Naruto stalked across the room determination in his eyes. He leaned down to fulfill another of his lifelong dreams, he leaned down to kiss Sakura. As their lips touched a fire of love and passion ran through them.

As sonn as Naruto's lips met hers, Sakura lost all self control and so she pushed her tongue into his mouth, she aggressively massaged his tongue demanding attention. After slowly gaining courage Naruto kissed her back with equal passion.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," Naruto whispered breathlessly into Sakura's hair. They were now cuddling in his chair holding onto each other as though if they let go the dream would end.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura-Chan."

The End


End file.
